I'm a Malfoy
by Miss.Snake
Summary: Four years in Wool's orphanage,four years of pain in hel. But one day a young couple came to adopt him when no one else wanted him because he is a freak. dark!(not evil) Slytherin!Smart!Harry I know a horrible summary, but give it a try:)
1. An unfortunate fate

Hi,I know this story is short but if you liked it leave a review and I promise it will be better!

And if you don't like it just don't read or give me advice!

Chapter 1 : An unfortunate fate

It was a dark and warm summer night . Wind moved the trees in a slow rhythm . Silence ruled everywhere , even nature knew something dark was going to happen .

Mrs. Cope was doing some late paper work in Wool's orphanage . Not that she liked her job , but there wasn't any other option . She hated children , they were all annoying little brats that didn't know anything better than putting gum under her desk and on her chair. Suddenly , she heard someone knocking the door loudly . she swore and went to see who had come at this time of the night. But when she opened the door, no one was there .she was about to close the door but stopped when she saw a slight noise . Mrs. Cope looked down and sighed . In a blue blanket there was a small sleeping child with a note which said "Harry Potter"

"Nothing new then , just another brat" she complained .

She grounded and picked up the small child . He was an adorable little baby . black hair and cute face.A strange little wound like a scar on his forehead . she leaned down and whispered with a smirk "Welcome to this hell hole little brat"

Harry moved in his comfortable blanket , unaware of tomorrow's events . He was an innocent human being . But for now .

Review please!and a big thank you to my friend and betta,Sara.

.


	2. Lord Malfoy's anger

Hello everyone!thanks for reviews, they gave me hope×DI know this isn't the best story but it's been in my mind for a long time,I just need to write it down. I know, you know, EVERYONE know that Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling*sigh*.here chapter two:)

**Flashback **/parsletongue/

**Chapter two:Lord Malfoy's anger**

It has been four years,Wool's orphanage hadn't changed much. The children loked a little older and played happily like always.

Mrs. Cope was angrier and punished children in any chance she had an assistant now,a sweet young woman who loved to play with children and gave them presents. Alice Johnson, with average hight and short brown hair. building had changed a little, more broken windows and a young apple tree in the yard. Stefan Parker, a quiet skinny man with blue eyes and dark skin worked in a small supermarket in front of orphanage had noticed a strange small boy with pale skin,raven messy hair and bright green eyes.

He was a quiet boy,**very **quiet boy,always into himself and almost always reading a book. the children in orphanage went to school from age six but Stafen saw him **asking **Alice to teach him reading,after that he was reading most of the times. You may think,well he is a smart and polite boy what's the problem?

The problem was that he never spoke,played or even ate with others,other children were **afraid** of himand if someone was brave enough to hit him or touch his books, something wierd would happen. A shiver ran through his body and looked elsewhere.

-oO0Oo-

Malfoy manor is a beautiful place.A big garden, a wide swimming pool,Silvery doors with silver snake like door handles. luxury inside of manor almost screamed 'wealthy'.

Young twenty two year old Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on a sofa in playroom, whatching her son,Draco had turned four a few months ago, he was playing with his new toy .She enjoyed watching him play, no matter how cold she was to others, she loved her family, Draco hitted an expensive looking vase and flew away laughing, before Narcissa could yell at him green flames burst from fire place and Lord Lucius Malfoy walked in the room with an angry look instead of that usual coldness. This worrid the blond woman,Malfoys are famous for their excellent control after all.

After acknowledging his grining son briefly the angry blond walked straight towards his wife and greeted her with a kiss.

"Narcissa, how was your day?"

Okay, now she was sure something was wrong he never called her by full name in private.

"Good,what's the matter Lucius?you just need shoot fire from your mouth to look like an angry dragon!"

Narcissa tried to make him laugh but the angry Lord didn't even smile. "Lucius?"

The silver eyed man sighed sat on the nearest sofa,His wife fallowed the lead and waited patiently for his answer.

"Today I found out where Harry Potter's hidden place is,finally"The blond glared at a house elf, poor thing almost fainted. "I was expecting a well known light family's house ,or at least a safe house. What I found shocked me."Malfoy Lord sneered."One of Dumbledor's men accidentally let it slip that old fool left the boy on his muggle aunt's doorstep. "Narcissa gasped and stared at her husband in horror. Lucius himself looked disguised.

"And guess what I found when I went there for more information?that filthy muggles left the child in a **muggle orphanage**, Harry Potter, Dumbledor's precious boy has been living in an orphanage.A magical child in the care of that filthy animals!"He yelled in anger . Narcissa wrinkled her nose in disguise. She gently took his hand and squeezed it in understanding, when he slowly calmed down the blue eyed woman asked with curiosity"And what do you whant to do with this informations?"

Lucius smirked, Malfoys famous smirk and answered with a gleeful glitter in his gray eyes.

"Dear Cissa, I'm a slythrin and more importantly a Malfoy, what do you think I'm going to do?"Cissa didn't say anything but smiled knowingly at her husband. Lucius continued,

"I'm going to have a long intersting interview with **daily prophet** " he paused a moment, grining evily ."And you should tell Dobby to prepare a new room,because we're going to have a new member in our family"

**Ah finally this chapter is finished!Hope you enjoyed it.I want your options, **

**-what do you like for future pairing?**

**1. Daphne 2. Blaise 3. Pansy 4. Luna**

**-Remus Lupin, Dark or light?**

**And I have plans for Sirius. Surprise;)please review and answer.**


End file.
